Rocks And Redemptions
by bk00
Summary: A sequel ? to my story Dove's Wing, that focus on a certain girl all us Titan fans love to hate. Mind joining her on the road to Redemption? It happens to be little Rocky... BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee are mentioned of course! Re-editted
1. Just Like Old Times?

**Teen Titans: R&R (Rocks and Redemptions)**

**1 Ch.**** 1: ****Just Like Old Times?**

I know what you're all thinking: why should I read a story about a traitorous bitch like myself? Maybe my good looks? Or my irresistible charm? Ha, yea right. How about because there's nothing better than a story of redemption? Okay, so I myself can name ten things much better-but hey, you can't blame a girl for trying. As you can probably tell, I haven't forgotten nor repressed my memories, let alone my powers (which I still practiced with on the outskirts of the city, far away). As for how I came back…I'll get to that later.

The question that's probably on everyone's mind (no, I will not go and die in a hole full of Hell's flames…) is why didn't I just go back with BB when he asked me to? After so many chances to redeem myself to him and the others, only to betray them the way I did? I couldn't bring myself to imagine the guys as well as him embracing me back into their lives, especially Raven. So once I escaped my stone prison, I decided to change my name and fake forgetting about my own haunting guilt and pain that I caused them.

But apparently Fate had other plans. Surprisingly enough, it was Starfire and Robin who I was reunited with 1st. It happened 2 months before BB's sacrifice for the Bird Brain, as I walked from my high school after a late day of studying with my new friends. It had just started to get dark and I the street lamps had begun to flicker to life. As I had decided to take a shortcut home through the closet alleyway, I was almost mugged in the process-partially because I refused to use my powers and the other was due to me being caught off guard. Luckily enough for me, the two them had been patrolling the area for said mugger.

Once they had subdued the poor crook, they had come to address me out under the lights. When Star's eyes locked with mine, I saw them light up with recognition under the lamp's glow. Robin, being Robin, only raised an eyebrow in question. A million thoughts were going around in his mind at the sight of me- "And your name is?" Was the one that that he asked most politely, hoping to catch my name, both for his and my sake. After the exchange, he put his hands on his hips, cocking his head slightly.

"Well, Tara, I advise that when you travel at night, you go with a friend or in a group. Am I understood?" He had ordered me with his 'leader' voice, as if I had never left the team. How sweet of him, really. Boy knew how to be gentle with a girl. I flashed him a huge smile worthy of BB, and gave him a mock salute. "Sir! Yes, sir!" To my surprise, he chuckled lightly. Apparently he had lightened up while I gone, the air he gave off obviously more relaxed than he was in the past.

"We shall be doing the escorting to her home, yes?" Starfire asked, now staring me directly in the eye. When I gave an uncomfortable blink and she still didn't notice my nervousness, I looked past the orange toned girl to see Robin sweat-drop in apology. "Yes, Star, now back up some. You're invading her personal space." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. When neither let go, I assumed that something was wrong. That is unless- "I am sorry, Boyfriend Robin." I gave a tiny gasp of surprise, only to replace it instantaneously with smile.

He had finally confessed his feelings with Star! I had heard rumors, but had no way to truly confirm it. And now the proof stood before me- it was 'bout time. So with the two Titans behind me, I headed home. Once at my 'parents' doorstep, we were about to say our goodbyes. Robin went 1st, giving me a firm handshake and a parting gift. It was a little Robin key-chain, Robin telling me to push down the bird's tail and he would personal give me a ride home.

Starfire came next, asking me the most random of questions: "Would you wish to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" Her tone was innocent and her eyes holding a deep longing. I couldn't say no to her like that, especially when she was flashing freaking Bambi eyes at me. "Sure, Star!" I said, giving her a gentle smile. Man, I'm smiling a lot lately. Was it because I was near two of the _people_ who had made me feel like I truly belonged somewhere?

She squealed excitedly, suddenly floating with happiness and taking me along as she grabbed my hands. Just as quickly, we descended, a quizzical look appearing on her face. "Do you have a phone of the jail?" Phone of the-? Oh! I practically dived for my messenger bag (my uniform's skirt lacked pockets-speaking of which Robin was still looking off in the distance randomly, even after we had become grounded) and pulled out my cell.

I gave Star my number as she adjusted my phone to pick up on her communicator's frequency. "We shall meet again on the next day of Saturn. Until then, I bid farewell, friend Tara." With my number in tow, Star then gave me one of the softest hugs ever, as if I were to dissolve into _dust _if she squeezed any harder.


	2. Tradegy Thy Name Isn't Tara

**Ch. 2: ****Tragedy Thy Name Isn't Tara**

Next Saturday, I told my adopted parents that I would be hanging at the mall with some friends of mine. I arrived at the mall within an hour, waiting in the food court and sipping lazily on a soda I had bought while Star arrived. "Tara!" Came a call, causing me to look up. Suddenly I was in a tight embrace, brilliantly red hair flashing by my eyes… "Star?" I asked questionably.

The girl who had hugged me stepped back. This couldn't have been my alien friend! Sure, the height was the same, but she looked completely different! Her hair was an orange red instead of the dark cooper color I was used to; her emerald green eyes (you could see the white around her irises). Her skin was two tones lighter than normal, a bronze tan on her skin instead of her normal golden orange, and had cute freckles arranged on her face.

The only thing that told me it was Star was that ridiculously huge grin on her face, the bubbly aura she gave off, and of course her manner of speech: "Shush, friend Tara! Please be doing the calling of my name as Kori. I am doing the cover of below!" So Star-excuse me- _Kori_ was doing some disguised shopping. It made sense, considering how much of a riot their fans made once they had the Titans in their sights. Then there was a shadow, as someone blocked the light above us. It was a bulky, muscular African American teen, practically 6 feet tall or taller. In his dark blue muscle shirt, you could see his biceps ripple while his light jeans hiding his dark legs.

He would have been extremely intimidating if it weren't for the brotherly glint in his eye. He almost reminded me of- "Victor, Victor Stone's the name." He stretched out his massive hand and I slid my own tiny one into his, attempting to give him a firm greeting. He couldn't be have been whom I thought he was, he just looked to different from- "But you could can just call me Cy. Rich (at this he whispered Robin in my ear, apparently that was Bird boy's real name) wants to travel in pairs whenever we go somewhere crowded like this. I hope ya'll don't mind if I tag along?"

I grinned ecstatically! It was Cyborg! Out of all the Titans, besides BB, he was the one I missed the most. He treated me as if I was his baby sister and I enjoyed that. So this is what he looked like before-my thought was suddenly interrupted by a ferocious growl. The two of us looked at _Kori_, sweat-dropping as the alien princess simply blushed.

"Please be doing the pardoning, my friends," Kori apologized, placing a hand to her stomach(s), "It seems that in my excitement of thinking of today's activities, I missed the breaking of fast." I couldn't help but laugh at her little mistake. Since we were already in the 'food of kingdoms' as Kori called it we hit every single restaurant.

Between the three of us and our monstrous appetites, the mall was force to close the Subway, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, and Coldstone Creamery. While we had indulged ourselves, we also take about our lives. The two Titans told me about their most recent adventures and me… well I told them just about my school life, such as my classes and best friends.

It took me a minute, but I suddenly realized how I was behaving more like my old self-loud, laughing, and bright-instead of my silent and reclusive character I had been acting as. Even though I was Tara now, Kori and Vic treated me like I had never left the team. Like they had forgiven me of my sins and mistakes, and were ready to take me back regardless of my flaws…like I belonged with them, not at Murakami High. The thought almost brought me to tears.

Luckily Victor wasn't one to sit there and let his 'new' friend cry. He had suggested an eating contest, and after defeating half of the hundreds of men who had participated, it came down to Kori, Vic and I. The winner, which was a completely surprise to everyone, was Kori who looked like a super skinny school girl (she has _9 _stomachs…._9!_). Afterwards we had begun to round the mall. Kori and I shopped for a variety of outfits and talked about various recipes we found watching Food Network or the Web, while Vic and I couldn't help but stop and drool at the Game Clock's window, which had a display for the newest _Ending Dreams_ installment (it's up to 13 at the moment.)

It was fun hanging out with them, but of course it had to come to an end sooner or later. Once we had exited to the parking lot, my eyes instantly spotted a blue mustang with black racing stripe, which I knew at a glance was the T-Car. "We should do this again sometime." I started, checking the weight of the bags on my arms. Kori smiled and gave me a tight hug. "Oh we shall friend Tara! I shall ask Boyfriend Robin when we can meet again!"

Once she let me go, I could breathe again. Victor watched as she skipped off to the car, then he beamed at me. "It was nice to see you again-I mean nice to meet you. For the first time. _Ever_. So do you need a ride home? We got plenty of space in the car." He spoke rapidly, trying to cover his mistake of letting his tongue slip. I took him up on his offer and when they had dropped me off, Vic had decidedly helped me with my bags.

After dropping them on my doorstep for me, he handed me a ticket, saying "If you want, I can drive you to the stadium next Friday. None of the guys want to go with me, but you look like a_ rockin'_ enough girl." He beamed widely, suddenly picking me up off the ground in a bear hug before leaving with Kori.

* * *

I couldn't turn him down and just leave him hanging-consider it a debt being repaid for treating me like I wasn't a treacherous villain. So that Friday coming up, Victor picked me up and drove us out to the arena stadium. Vic took off his holo-ring for a split second as we drove into the parking lot, to let the toll booth guy know he was dealing with a special guest. Because of Vic's status as a Titan, we also received front row seats! I have to admit it was pretty entertaining to watch the giant monster truck crushing the little cars.

Afterwards Koori had invited me to dinner with her and Richard. I happily accepted, knowing that the world's second greatest detective was willing to play by my rules. Not surprisingly, Rich kept his mask on, which causing the other customers to stare had us intently with interest. Not that we were paying them any attention: during the meal, Rich told me all about their escapades in Tokyo as well as their mini-war with Beast Boy's old foes the Brotherhood of Evil. Both times when he mentioned how had if they had one extra member it would have gone easier.

Robin saying such was his way of expressing how he missed me. I was flattered truly, but I just couldn't respond the way he wanted me too. I could only smile and say, "If only." After they had escorted him home, it came to my attention that I was missing two of the Titans from my life. One of which I had left heartbroken countless (okay, so three) times, the other always being on ends with because we both knew we loved the same boy. Not that the dark Bird would admit it. If we ever did meet up (and she didn't try and rip my head off) I'd have to ask her if she knew how I was revived…

Then, unexpectedly, after not having seen anybody for weeks, one of the many TV's in the street windows displayed the news on that Saturday. It showed the Titans, my three friends and a Black girl in a black and yellow striped getup that I assumed was Bumble Bee. Robin cleared his throat, causing the chatter of reporters to cease.

What was he going to say? Where were BB and Raven? My eyes widened in shock and I covered a gasp as he made his announcement: "My dear friend and teammate Beast Boy is in our medical facilities in semi-critical condition after bravely taken three bullets for my sake. Bumble Bee, leader of the Titans East, and her team will be taking reign of the city for us, as we attempt to get back to normal and heal our fallen comrade to the best of our abilities."


	3. Shoppin' For The Devil's Daughter

**Ch. 3: Shopping For The Devil's Daughter**

After that news, I couldn't help but keep my powers under control. Still, as I walked to and from school, I couldn't help but rotate pebbles in my palm in order to calm myself. It was all I had to take my mind of this tragedy, simply rolling them around in my hand every time I passed a car or someone. It was that Wednesday when Star as Kori and Bumble Bee under the name Karen, called me up and asked me to go shopping at the mall.

Apparently, Raven's birthday was coming up and since there happened to be such contrast in taste, Kori could use all the help she could get. I had a ball being with Kori and Karen bonding with me as quick as they come. We talked about all girls do: the hottest clothes, best diet foods (some of Kori's were out there, but that was to be expected), which celeb should be with whom, what boys we thought were cute (Kori, of course had eyes only for Rich, but surprisingly Karen was extremely fond of Victor!), same old, same old.

Among us we had picked a variety of clothes we each assumed Raven would like, all dark colors or some sort of blue. The two girls, with the bags I carried, flew back to the tower after our eventful day of shopping. I waved goodbye to them and then head home. They had told me that BB had yet to awake and that Raven had yet to leave his side. So the worry I had been carrying the last few days was relieved. I was happy that I could contribute to Raven's gift, and my pleasantness followed me throughout the week: I found a lost wallet and received a 50 dollar reward, aced three test in my worst classes, and help win county's with my school's volleyball team.

And then things got….different again. I had been checking out the magazine racks my favorite bookstore, when a familiar laugh rang through my ears. Curiosity got the best of me, as I went around the corner to the comics section to investigate. Unconsciously I uttered, "BB?" only to have boy standing before me look up. I was so sure that it was him, but upon a closer look I knew it wasn't.

First and foremost was the difference in height and the definition of his muscle that gave him a Richard-like build (who had changed his codename to Nightwing). Another thing that I noticed was his attire: short sleeved white button up, dark green muscle shirt, and badge cargo shorts with surfer's sandals.

The second thing that alarmed me of my mistake was the _extreme _difference in skin tone and hair: instead of his forest green hair, lime green skin and pointed ears, the teen had a very nice dark tan with rounded ears, cute freckles, and sandy blond hair. The only that was similar was his emerald green eyes, which seem to darken in sadness. Then they instantly brightened and the kid smiled, his grin reminding me of my dear friend.

When he spoke, I felt my eyes widen at how deep it was despite looking very young. "BB? You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Titan Beast Boy? As much as there's a resemblance, and as often as I get that, I'm not that grass stain. Not that it wouldn't be cool to be him, so you can lower the fist please?" I had clenched my hand into the fists after he called BB a 'grass stain', only to release the tension and relaxing when I realized it was more of a compliment than an insult.

After I withdrew a calming breath, he lowered his hands that he had put up in mock defense. He was about to say something else with his smile returning, when a calming and soft voice came from behind me. "You'll have to excuse him for any idiocy his spills out-he has a habit of not thinking before speaking." Walking past me was a Raven-haired teen girl, with a bag full of books weighting comfortably on her pale arm. With a polite 'excuse me' she cut in-between us, and even she was the shortest of the three, she glared up at the boy menacingly. He flinched slightly, sheepishly putting a hand behind his head.

"What did I tell you, Gar? Always think before you spout off your opinions of people! Now I want you to apologize for whatever it is you said to get-" She paused, turning around to get my name. I smiled awkwardly as I caught her eyes widen in astonishment (Did she know me? And did her eyes just flash **r**_**ed**_?), a deeper blue than my own. Whatever the reason she was startled to see me faded away instantly, as she tucked a rouge strand of hair behind her ear. "It's Tara."

She turned to away from me and back to her-was he her boyfriend? Best friend?-accomplice, waiting for him to correct his mistake. "Oh, come on Rae, I was kidding-!" The icy look she gave him sent shivers down my spine and could have probably killed him if he wasn't probably used to it. Somehow Gar seemed to shrink under Rae, as if she was looking down at him despite being so adorably short.

"1) My name is Rachel, not _Rae._ And 2) How many times have I had to save you because of your mouth." Gar took a moment and smiled, "I can't count that high." At this she smiled back and shook her head in mock shame. She then turned back to me, "Since my fool of a boyfriend can't seem say it, I'm sorry if he said something to offend you, Tara. He has knack for say things without much thought and inadvertently hurting people, even if he means well."

I accepted her apology, saying how I was just going through something and recently a friend of mine that Beast Boy had saved was really distraught during the accident. I didn't need to say that it was me, of course, and I didn't have to. In one quick motion, Rachel grabbed Gar by his collar and pulled him down to my height. He apologized with an embarrassing blush gracing his cheeks. Despite myself, I giggled at how out of place the sight seemed. You could tell who wore the pants in _that_ relationship.

To get know them a little better, I offered to buy them something at the bookstore's café. They obliged without a single look of apprehension, and we quickly found a table for the three of us. As we talked, I discovered that Rachel loved all types of literature-ranging from long epic poems to short collection of love stories-and that Garfield loved videogames (wow. that was _definitely_ a shocker) but enjoyed taking long walks through the park to clear his mind. As I took in more about them, I noticed their contrasting attitudes that made them so different, but seemed to complement each other perfectly.

Rachel didn't say much, choosing which questions to answer very carefully. She was like a hard puzzle that wanted to be solved. Garfield, on the other hand, was open and wore his emotions on his sleeve with his extremely big heart. He talked with his hands as he explained his theories on various things, from politics to why the sky was blue. I couldn't help at smile-they acted so much like Raven and BB, with a smiling Rachel cracking open her book as Garfield explained the many uses of tofu as an energy source and survival tool in the wilderness.

Eventually, we separated from our little discussion and had to part ways. They had to go meet up their other friends for their weekly movie night (apparently it was a ritual sort of thing among their close group). I nodded, sending them off on their way, as my mind reeled back to two things about our meeting: First Rachel, despite reading her book, couldn't take her eyes off of me. The second thing was how she was wearing an outfit that I gotten Raven not only the week before….


	4. Remember The Time?

**Ch. 4: Remember The Time?**

Two days later, after meeting Rachel and Gar in the bookstore, Tara was now reading each page of her chemistry book intently, simultaneously taking notes as she reviewed. The quiet atmosphere of the library allowed her to focus extremely well-that is until a flash of cobalt (or was it navy?) blue caught her eye when she cut it. Tara couldn't help herself as she pushed her seat backwards and decided to investigate what had attracted her attention. She ended up in the same aisle as the flash, uttering "Raven?" in question.

The girl turned around-gulp-and revealed Rachel, the girl whom she had met the other day. To Tara's surprise, Rachel only smiled when she looked up towards her new friend. "First time I've ever been confused for a superhero. It feels it sort of weird, but then again you seem to do it a lot. Tara, was it?" She laughed lightly, bringing up how Tara had confused Gar for BB. "So why Raven?" Rachel asked her new friend as gathered her books and followed Tara back to her study table.

Tara pulled her chair out, sitting down with a sigh, "You just remind me of her. You do seem nicer, but then again I heard she's not allowed to express emotions. Because of that, she comes off to many as cold, when really I think she doesn't know how to interact with others." Rachel only nodded at Tara's speculation towards the rather reclusive Titan. "I heard that as well. That's all right, I'm honestly flattered. You reminded me of an old flame of Gar's from a while back, which is why I glared at you when we first met. Poor guy got his heart broken three times, each going back to the same little floozy."

Tara batted a loose stranded of her blond hair out of her eyes, looking down but not at her books. This girl sounded a lot like herself. Rachel must have seen the distraught look on her face, for she asked, "Do you want to talk about anything? I'm not supposed to be meeting up with Gar for a couple of hours…" Tara looked up, noting the compelling sincerity of the girl's posture. Well, wasn't easier to deal with your sins if you preached them to another person? Tara sure hoped so, as she took in a deep breath. "About almost a year ago, I betrayed some of the best friends I would ever have…"

And so, Tara proceeded to tell Rachel about what she had done to her friends (well, at least the gist of it. She left out the parts about her friends being the Titans, how she used to be Terra, and of course, the ever constant conversation starter Slade).

When Tara had finished she asked breathlessly, "So what do I do? I can't obviously attempt to go back to them, especially the boy's who heart I broke numerous times. I see them constantly and also wonder, '_Do they hate me? Can I ever be one of them again?'_" Tara watched as Rachel took a moment to gather her thoughts. Her eyes hadn't left Tara as she recited her story, moving her hands to match her facial expressions and the words that escaped her lips (Tara had thought she had seen a glint of gold in them, but was sure it was just the faulty lighting). Rachel still hadn't looked away from her new friend's face when she started to speak.

"Before Gar and I were together, he used to get on my nerves to no end. And every single time my patience with him wore thin, I'd explode and leaving him to ponder his actions. Not too soon after this, he'd come find me and apologize always wholeheartedly and never half-assed. For whatever divine reasoning, I had developed an uncanny ability to forgive him." Her voice was amazingly calm, a small smile turning up the corners of Rachel's lips.

"Because of this, I was eventually able to forgive the girl for leaving him-had she not I wouldn't have him with me at all. Now while I was able to forgive her for abandon my beloved, I still have a passionate resentment for breaking his heart and leaving him nothing but shattered for 3 weeks." Rachel's eyes seemed to flash red again, but Tara simply dismissed it as the lights as she had done before.

"Afterwards I came to realize that I and she were a lot of alike (much to my distaste). We both had issues getting close and trusting others, more or less of a broken past that we played off with our own impressions of what we wanted to display to the world (mine being books and her was acting like one of the guys while keeping her girlish nature), and most important, though I had not realized my own feelings at the moment, loved the same funny loving prankster." Tara nodded, understanding why Rachel had gotten so mad at this girl for abandoning someone she obviously cared about deeply.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that while betraying your friends may have hurt them deeply, you've given them plenty of time to heal and consider your reasoning for your actions. Now all you really need to do is come to terms with your own guilt and forgive yourself." Tara said nothing as she let what Rachel had told her sink in.

It was during this talk that the girls had linked hands out of a matter of trust and friendship, when Tara had begun to fiddle with Rachel's ring. She turned it twice to the left and then three to the right, suddenly causing it to glow a white light. Tara sat stunned as Rachel faded from her view, only to reveal the Teen Titan Raven sitting before her. "For the love of Azar…" was all the dark Bird said under her breath.


	5. Beach Side Stories

**Ch. 5: ****Beach Side Stories**

Tara couldn't help but think over the last couple of days-really, the last couple of weeks. Several weeks ago she had reinstated her lost friendship with three of the Titans; the past 2 days she had become close enough to Raven, that she considered her sister of sorts. Still, she was keeping a set distance away from BB (or Gar to Raven. Apparently she was the only one who was allowed to call him that. Tara had already made _that_ mistake…). Dealing with him was going to be her hardest hurdle…

Tara was still having issues wrapping her head around the fact that Raven and BB happened to be a couple now. Sure, she remembered that the two of them had shared a close bond (i.e. having each other's back in battle, BB going out of his way to make her feel more welcome around the others, Raven reading to BB before it was lights out, etc, etc), but otherwise they were complete opposites!

But then again Tara knew full and well why the dark sorceress had developed feelings for the Changeling, for it was the same reason she had fallen head over heels with him: He cared. He was someone who would do anything to make his love happy, feel like they belonged, and most of all to cause them to laugh (she wondered if he had yet to cross '_Make Raven laugh'_ off his list of lifetime accomplishments). Tara looked stared off into space, as she recalled on how the scene at the library had ended.

* * *

_-Two days earlier-_

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel that it was right to hide who I was from you, but after what Cy and Star told us about you, Gar wanted to wear our rings in public." Tara eyes widened-not at being deceived (she had seen it coming, believe it or not) but that the slightest hint of emotion was still evident in Raven's voice even after had dropped. It was one full of sorrow and regret… Tara shook her head, more in understanding then nothing else. "No, it's I understand. From what BB told me the last time we met, I look a lot like an old friend of his."

Raven calmed down at this, the worry dissipating quickly as she nodded, "He's right you know, you do remind me of her. Same face, hair, and eyes. I might even be so bold as to say that you have the same golden aura that possessed." And then this were Raven gave a knowing smile that caused Tara's eyes to widen. "But if you did happen to be her, then I should say that I understand your reasons for staying hidden now. That the past is the past, and cannot be undone-"

At this Tara's head dropped in shame, but her chin was lifted to Raven's still smiling face. "But it can surely be forgiven." Tara's mouth dropped in shock. Did that mean Raven-_Raven_, of all the Titans- had forgiven her? Before she can ask, Raven stretches catlike in her seat, cracking both her back and neck in the process. Then, with a determined look worthy of her brother, Raven said, "Enough dreading on what happened long ago, and focus on the present. How would you like to go to the beach with my family?"

* * *

If you didn't know, Raven doesn't take to well to 'no', so here she was lying on a blue beach towel on Jump Beach. Behind her was Raven, who happened to be doing reading (really what else would she be doing at the beach?) under a blue umbrella in a lavender two piece bikini. "You alright?" came the Gothic girl's voice, still monotonous to the everyday passerby but held a hint of worry only heard by her friends. (Tara, even though it had been a couple of days, could pick up traces in emotion Raven's voice depending on how it rose or fell).

Tara blinked, her surroundings coming back into focus after being lost in thought. She nodded absently, shaking away the memories of the previous days as she replied, "I'm fine, don't worry. Just thinking about how surreal all of this is…" She trailed off, not bothering to finish the thought as she brought her eyes back to what she had been previously watching: the rest of the Titans playing sand volleyball, Cyborg and BB versus Star and Night.

What Tara offhandedly asked next caused Raven to look down from her book- "Why is BB wearing a long sleeved shirt out here in this heat? I mean I know that it's unbuttoned and white, but I don't understand how he's not hot." Tara turned her head in time to see Raven's eyes first narrow in anger and then instantly softened out of sympathy. "Let's just say that he's covering up some of his pre-Titan life with his sleeves. Out of sight, out of mind right?"

Both knew that what she was illogical and stupid, seeing as they had both been in instances where that was clearly not true, but it was Raven's way of dropping the subject. At that exact second, the Beast in question was now running to the girls eagerly, as if he had heard them. Really, the game had been lost, Cy and BB's brotherly team up completely ineffective against Star and Robin's well practiced team work (huh, one wonders what else they've been practicing…)


	6. Sand Cities

**Ch. 6: ****Sand Cities **

Once a good enough distance away from the girls, the Changeling shifted into a small green kitten. Whenever Beast Boy happened to sense or be within Tara's presence, he shifted into an animal, usually a small puppy, kitten, or bunny. Nightwing believed it to be a sort of defensive mechanism against having to personally (humanly) deal with the sight of Tara. The only reason the young detective concluded as to why this hadn't activated when they had meet for the 1st -truly 2nd-time was due Tara not recognizing BB as himself.

Regardless of this fact, being not used to the sandy surface of the beach, kitten BB took a couple of adorable spills while finding his footing. As he stalked over to the girls, he was receiving a giggle from Tara and a small smirk from Raven. This caused him have his tiny fang to protruded from his lower lip, his tail shifting back and fro as he touted his unexpected triumph. Upon arrival, BB licked Tara's face once in greeting, earning him a loving scratch behind his ear.

After the show of affection towards and from his first love, BB mewed happily as he changed forward, readying himself to pounce into his truly beloved's lap. Used to his antics, Raven's powers caught him midair as she looked back up to her book, placing him gently into his destination. He purred in contentment as he softly grazed his head against her leg, curling himself into a ball of fur. Completely unbeknownst to Raven, her hand had somehow found his head and began stroking it gently. Tara smiled at the scene behind her, the displays of intimacy between the two very subtle compared to Bird Boy and Star. She let out an 'Aw!' when BB looked up at his Raven and let out a soft meow.

Raven, having been around BB for so long, knew for a fact that if he wanted something from her, he would use his kitten for in an attempt (his puppy form was for napping on either Raven or Star, and occasionally Robin from time to time) and that she couldn't say no to those big eyes and pleading cries.

"Gar, what do you want now?" Raven looked down at the kitten only to see him staring off in the distance. She glanced in the same direction, only to see Cyborg and the rest under a gigantic banner that read "_Sand Castles of Titanic Proportions"_ Raven then cocked an eyebrow in bemusement, a small smile on her lips. "Are you serious?" BB's Cheshire smile was a dead giveaway.

Suddenly the kitten then jumped out of her lap and began to strut towards the contest area. He shifted halfway, high fiving Nightwing who was now striding in the opposite direction. The grin on the Changeling's face told the ex-Boy Wonder that his idea had caught Raven's interest. Now there was one more thing to take care of…

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Night called to the two teen ladies, Raven lowering her book to flash him a small smile and Tara waving to him slightly, a similar smile on her lips. Raven then placed her book on her lap. "Are you here to recruit me for your team? You know Gar's already got me on his side." The black Bird (Rae's now the blue Bird) sat in-between them a mischievous glint in his…mask? "That's exactly why I'm here! With you being on BB and Cy, and the fact that I'm pretty sure your powers alone could out do anything Star and I could make-"

Raven's right eyebrow quirked itself skyward in question at where he was going with this, but even without using their bond or her empathy her lips quivered to match his smile once she caught on. "And you need someone who could possibly equal my powers? Someone-I don't know, just throwing ideas to the wind here-who happened to be a Geomancer?" Both Birds looked to the blond girl, who had been half listening to the conversation behind her.

Tara stopped from her sand structuring that she had done simply to preoccupy herself, her ears catching the word 'Geomancer' and her over-the-shoulder glance picking up on her friends' grins. "Are you two talking about me? I already told you, I don't have any-" She was cut off by Robin's scarred hand, the phantom outline of numerous cuts gaining all of her attention. "Tara-no, _Terra _please stop lying." _To you and to us_ went unsaid but was understood.

"There's no need to hide from us anymore. The longer you try to convince yourself of this lie, the more you start believing it yourself. Besides, you act exactly as you did before. How do I know? I took it upon myself to memorize all of my _family_ members' mannerisms and behaviors when you came back before the Incident. Raven's already told me about how your emotional states and aura match, and while Star may not be as empathic as Rae, she recognized you right off the bat and her memory is almost as expansive as Cy's." Night sighed as he saw Terra's face fall.

"Cy has also already confirmed that your DNA is an exact the same as Terra's. And if that tell for you to quit denying who you are, well BB's told me that while all of our scents are programmed in his brain yours cover a large portion." Nightwing had yet to take his eyes off Tara, who was on the verge of tears as she looked up into his mask (somewhere along the line of this confrontation, he had started pacing and the other two had stood up.) Raven had started boring holes into her brother's back, but once she gave it some thought, BB's sentiment was almost sweet…and that she probably covered more than the blond could ever.

This also happened to be her cue to back him up, so she looked behind the two and smirked lightly. "And if you reject all of that evidence, then who else could make miniature Jump City to such with an exact scale?" Terra-since she clearly couldn't continue calling herself by her fake name anymore-looked over her shoulder, cursing inwardly to herself. There at her feet sat her city made of sand, what would have taken anyone else five years took her 2 unfocused minutes.

She was thinking about destroying them at that moment, her fist curled in anger at herself. As she shook her head defiantly, tears began to hit the beach surface. Then she felt someone's hands clasps on her own, being pulled into a strong and tight hug. "It's okay Terra, its fine." He whispered in her ear. After a couple of tearstained, comfort-stroking moments between the two Nightwing pulled away and smiled. "You think you're alone, but you're not."

Now Terra smiled as she looked up at him, probably because their so-called fearless leader had a look of pure terror on his face. Raven's black aura raged around her like flames, and only one red demonic eye could be seen behind the part of her hair. "Now, _Richard_, dear," Raven cooed gently, which caused Nightwing to shiver slightly, "Where could you have possibly heard that line from? Well?"

Nightwing kept his ground still looking at Tara, for fear of screaming like a little girl with a single glance at Raven. "I, um, wanted to see if anyone went to comfort you after the event with-" A black X covered his mouth before he could say anything more. He eyes widened-or at least his mask did-at his sudden loss of speak. Raven placed herself next to Nightwing, the difference in height clearly obvious, but the difference in power even more so.

Raven sighed impatiently, "You done your part, Bird boy, now go find your Kitten. I'll finish up here." Night gave a muffled protest, till Raven gave him her '_don't make me send you do another dimension_' glare. He sulked off, clearly defeated and once he was out of ear shot, Raven turned her head back to the Geo-kinetic girl.

"Before you were Slade's apprentice Robin was under his tutelage (mind, he did to save us); weeks after your betrayal Gar became the Beast; I ended the entire world in flames and brimstone two years ago. My point is that we've all made mistakes and have our guilt and regrets. And for all our faults we've been able to forgive one another-but most importantly ourselves. Do you understand me?"

Tara wiped away the last drips out of her eyes, nodding in comprehension. "Yea, Rae, I got it. It'll take some time for to forgive myself, but I have one question for you." Raven's eyebrow rose once more, earning a sly grin from Tara. The blonde's eyes begun to glow a familiar golden color as she shouted, "Are you ready to eat my dust!"

Before the Gothic empath could respond, _Terra _took off, skating across the sand towards their teammates. Raven smiled inwardly, as a look of surprise covered her face and she raced after her through the air once she composed herself. Laughter rang through the air as the past lay forgotten and forgiven, for two girls who were once at each other's throats (literally) ignored their differences and embraced their similarities.


	7. Home Sweet Home?

**Ch. 7: ****Home Sweet Home?**

Eventually our day off had to end. But since we're Titans we had to end it with a bang! Not only did we build two massive sand structures (guess who won?), but were also invited to the beach barbeque and fireworks show later that night. We were actually allowed to blend into the crowd without having any crazed fans attack us. Another eating contest was announced, so all of us participated, save BB. Even Rae held her own, though it was funny to see her turn a familiar shade of green! After the amazing light show post-barbeque, we packed our gear and headed home in the T-car.

Both couples sat in the back, B at the window with an arm around Rae who's head rested on his shoulder, while Star leaned against Night's chest (Just how many people could we fit in this thing anyway?). Cyborg and I took the front and were the only one's awake for the ride. "So," I started casually, "How's Bee?" He grinned, relaxing his right arm back while his left stayed on the wheel.

"She's doing alright. Her boys are driving her crazy, but what else is new? We're goin' on a date pretty soon, so that'll be cool." I smiled at the excitement in his voice. He'd probably wear his holo-ring, and look like any normal teenager….this thought caused be to ask something I probably shouldn't have. "Cy?" There was pause as if he knew what I was going to ask. "You never finished high school did you?" The increase of the car's speed was only slightly evident, as he seemed to focus more close on the road ahead.

We sat in silence for a while, until he sighed and closed his eyes for a split second. "Yeah," He breathed, "I didn't get a chance to finish my education, not that I need it now. I've got a variety of degrees up here." He tapped his cranium with a metal finger, "Besides it was hard to focus whenever one's staring at you and whispering behind your back. Especially when you know they're not talking about how you were the school's football star. What was it like for you again?"

As much as I didn't want to sound as if I was bragging, I started to chat about my school experience. Going more in depth than any of my previous time, I told him about my best friends, test I took, 'rivals' I had, my championship win in volleyball, and boys who had broken my heart…and vice versa. At that thought, I looked back at BB, who was dozing with a big grin on his face. Cy cut his eye at me, and with a low whisper asked me a question that could have very well been rhetorical. "You think he hates you, don't ya?" I turned away and didn't both to answer, but did pout and cross my arms.

He laughed a little and I cocked an eyebrow at him, which only caused him to crack him up further. This earned him a glare which I had learned from Rae. Cy took a deep breath, "I-I'm sorry! You and Raven act so much alike that it's hard to tell who's rubbing off of whom. But no, B could never hate you-he doesn't have it in him." He tilted his head slightly, cricking out any tension before continuing.

"It's more so of him being disappointed with himself than with you. The second you showed up the boy was love-struck, and while I've always known that the green bean harbored feelings for Rae, you were his everything. When Slade sold you his lies and you bought them, BB felt as if he failed in protecting you. Probably why he's so protective of Rae, if not more,"

"Unconsciously he's always had her back and stood by her side more often than any of us. Of course, once he realized that she wasn't going to give him the response he needed, he more than willingly turned to you. Now I'm not calling you his second fiddle or somethin', but you did gave him the attention that Rae never really showed him despite all his attempts. You were light in his life, Roxy, will Rae was the dark." I looked at him with confusion as I mouthed 'Roxy?'

Cy nodded with a smile, "Its short for Roxanne. Can't be calling you Terra in public with what happened and all. They won't trust unless we change your name, 'sides you seem to like changing your name, _Tara_. I personally like the name Roxanne, considering your abilities, but we'll talk to Bird-boy about codenames tomorrow. Look, we're almost home." I looked up and noticed that were driving over the water heading towards the Tower.

Upon arrival in the garage, as if they all instant felt the presence of home, our friends began to stir and awaken. One by one they filed out of the car, even Cyborg leaving me alone in the car. They were almost near the elevator when I rolled down the window and called. "Hey, you guys! Who's taking me home!" They all stopped simultaneously, turning around and looking confused like I had asked something crazy. "What are you talking about, Terra? You are home." It was, surprisingly, BB who spoke.

"But I have to go and explain to my 'parents'-" At this point I was out of the car with my hands on my hips. Everyone's faces and reactions were telling me that they knew something I didn't: Cyborg looked surprised, Star looked innocently lost while both Rae and Night both smiled (BB had already shifted into a puppy and was asleep in his Bird's arms). I saw Cyborg lean in and whisper something to Nightwing.

Because sound rebounded of the quiet garage, I could hear them: _"You didn't tell her?"_ Night put on a sheepish look and smile, hand running through his hair, _"I was going to but I got distracted."_ I walked over to the group and looked Nightwing in the eye, "Didn't tell me what?" Gritting my teeth didn't intimidate him 'cause he smiled, "Nothing really, we called your parents during the party to explain the situation."

I gave an exasperated sigh. That was all? I thought it was something drastic. He then spoke again, "Or at least, a cover story of sorts. We told them that you had developed powers out of the blue and had decided to take you in as a Titan. They were ecstatic to say the least to have their daughter become a hero. They sent your stuff earlier, and it's upstairs as we speak. Now, who do you want to escort you to your room?"


	8. Nightmares And Tutus

**Ch. 8: ****Nightmares And Tutus**

"Wow, it looks exactly the same! You weren't expecting me were you?" I asked Raven jokingly, as I stepped in to my new humble abode. My room still had its light brown curtains and beige ceiling with star shaped lighting, but the location was different than before. Starfire, for some reason, had thought it be a good idea to put my room down the opposite hallway from BB. I'd be on his right and Rae on his left. As I started to move some of my boxes of clothes into my closet, Raven plopped down on my bed, causing some dust to make a tiny cloud.

Without so much as a thought, that familiar tingle escaped my fingertips and any dust in the room was piled into one cloud, only to be hardened into a rock that I'd get rid of later…or keep just to toy with when I got bored. Raven laid herself lazily across my bed. I had started going through boxes and unpacking, when she responded to my question. "It was Star's idea to recreate your room. She had Cy help her after you had met. It was also her idea to put you near Gar's room opposite mine. That girl and her need to keep friendships strong."

I nodded, hanging up my clothes into my closet. We both sat in the silence, until something crashed into a box and instantly scurried under my bed. I turned around slightly to see Raven lying on her stomach and put her head near the gap between my bed and the floor. "Gar," She said, "Will you please come from under her bed? We already talked about how pointless this is. You're going to have to talk to her eventually, especially since she _lives _here now."

The dark girl plucked a green wolf cub from under my bed by the scruff of his neck, raising him eye level. I heard a whimper, so I assumed that she was giving him one of her most deadly glares when she told him, "Turn back now or I'll do it myself. Don't look so surprised! I memorized just in case you attempted to pull off something like this." I heard the wolf sigh (or was it pant?) as it shifted back into the team's Changeling. She ruffled his hair a bit with a smile, "Good boy."

I stopped what I was doing once I saw his head droop. "Rae, remember the nightmares I've been having?" Raven's smile dropped instantly, as she nodded slowly. "But you haven't told once what they've been about though." I walked over to them, seeing Raven placed a hand over BB's gloved one. He looked down and then towards me. "They've been about you, Terra…" Great. What a wonderful coming home present.

After Beast Boy told Raven and I about his nightmares, they starting to become mine later that night-the images of me whipping a defenseless Beast Boy jogged my mind awake. My hearing was the only thing to wake up as, since I could hear someone speak clearly. "Silence my friends! Do you wish to wake Terra?" There was a pause from the other two presences hovering near my bed, and then- "Star…that's the whole point of us coming in here in the first place…" Cy's deep voice cut the silence short.

And then I heard a voice that caused the rest of me to wake up with a jolt- "Yea, it's our goal to wake Sleeping Blondie." It was BB, sounding much more upbeat and relieved now that he had Raven to help him keep reign with his dreams. I sat up forward quickly, my eyes popping open but I instantly was forced to squint at the sudden intake of light. Covering them with my hand, I groaned, "Ugh…What guys doing at-" I tilted my head to glance at my clock, the machine blaring 7:30 am.

"We are here to do the reinstating of your Titan status, Terra!" Star gave a bright smile, to which I sleepily gave back. Is that all! I flopped back onto my mattress. They just came to revive my place as a Titan, how nice of them! Wait a second….I jolted upright again, finally noticing what was wrong with this scene. All three of my friends had the same maniacal smile, which could only me one thing: Cyborg held up a bright pink tutu and a unicycle. I gulped, feeling my eyes widened out of fear. "Guys, you can't do this to me!" I cried in protest, not wanting to have to do _that_ again. "I don't think I should have to be subjected to this! It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

Starfire grabbed my wrist, yanking me out of bed-damn her and her alien strength-and shaking her head. "You must, friend Terra. It is tradition that when a member leaves the Titans they are put through this most," She let out a giggle, "Amusing trial. We have done it with Robin and Cyborg, and you did it once before. Now you must do it again! You did leave us, no?" She stopped yanking only to turn and give me Bambi eyes worth of Kitten BB. I sighed with an exasperate groan, "Fine, let's just get this over with…"

* * *

After doing the most embarrassing thing in the world for a second time, I trudged down to the common room for breakfast. Running a hand through my mess blond hair as the T doors slide open, I yawned tiredly. Upon entering, I found our two Birds, the ex-Boy Wonder drinking his coffee, paper in hand, while Raven sat the a counter across from him, sipping her tea. I smiled as the phrase 'birds of a feather…' came to mind.

"It looks like Star and B really do have an effect on you two," I said as I walked around the corner to the fridge. Opening it and grabbing the first thing I saw-which happened to be one of Star's many creations-I found them both giving me raised eyebrows of confusion as they looked away from their stories. I giggled to myself at how identical they looked, stalking over to lean on the back of the couch. I poked the glob on my plate with a fork I had gotten when no-one was looking, taking a bite from the dish. _Huh. Taste like key lime chicken and black licorice… _

"I remember how you two were always in your uniforms, ready to go and fight by the crack of dawn. But now look!" I pointed my fork towards Nightwing, who wore a white muscle tee and with blue and black plaid pajama pants. Raven's morning attire was in a black tank top with lavender sleeping shorts. "Before either of you get your feathers ruffled-" I had to smile at Night's mask narrowing and Rae's look of slight confusion. "I'm just saying that you too look so much more relax and happier, now that you have those two in your lives. Even Cy's cybernetics seems to glow brighter at the mention of Bee."

I draped my left arm against my waist while gripping onto the dish and silverware as I rested my opposite elbow my flat left wrist. Placing my hand against my cheek, I sighed. "I wish I had somebody to love." As if on cue, Beast Boy walked into the room, his grin wider than usual. I shot him a sweet smile, but busted out laughing at what happened seconds later: Raven jumps from her stool and literally tackles Beast Boy to the ground.

I covered my mouth to stifle my laughing, as BB gave a yelp! Topping the changeling as his back is against the Ops floor, our favorite empath starts giving him a great reason not to want oxygen. I start laughing so hard at the scene that I flipped over the couch's side and land with my head on the cushion. And then that familiar red light soaks the room with emergency. So much for training…


	9. Call To Duty

**No I haven't vanished off the face of Earth...I've just been busy is all. Now read and Review the fruits of my labor! **

**Ch.9: ****Call To Duty**

"I take it since I have neither the proper training nor a suit, I can just stay here and relax?" Terra gave Nightwing her best Bambi eyes as she quickly recomposes herself, clasping her hand as if to pray, but it proves to be ineffective. He smiles as he helps Beast Boy off the ground after Raven allowed the boy to breathe and check the crime scanner, "Nice try Terra, but you're coming with. I had your uniform made a while ago to make sure it was up to Titan standard. Besides, the training was to just see what you how much you've advance. I think a real life presentation will be much for fun. What do we have, Rae?"

Terra turns to see the demoness, who stands over the main computer that was connect to the Tower main screen. "Mammoth's attacking downtown, Johnny Rancid's cause trouble on the east side, and Adonis is making a mess of things as southern beach." Terra took a moment to memorize all the locations, hoping that she'd be sent to the beach scene. Nightwing nods at the information, instantly formulating a plan.

"Beast Boy, you head downtown and keep Mammoth busy until Raven can back you up. While she, Terra, and I get geared up, I want you to tell Cyborg to go handle Adonis at the beach where Terra will him assist and Star to pursue after Johnny, but keep her distance from that scuzz bucket." Beast Boy had to comment at Nightwing's unnecessary description of Johnny. "Your really do have issue with him ever since the Larry thing, don't you, Rob?" Terra looked to Nightwing and Raven as they cringed at a memory she didn't have.

"Who's-" Nightwing clasped the blonde's mouth with his scarred hand, eyes darting around the room. "Beast Boy already said it more than enough. Let's just say he's someone you should be glad you never met. Now before I forget: Titans Together!" Even though four out of the six were present, there seemed to be a change in the room. A glint of excitement was in both Terra and BB's eyes and a sense of duty in Raven's as they nodded to their leader.

They all raced out of the room, Beast Boy heading to the garage where he was most likely to their mechanical friend and quickly contact Starfire, and the rest rushing to get their uniforms. Quickly sliding her door open, Terra halts in her tracks. Lying on her bed was her new uniform: The top was a dark brown with a symbol (Terra assumed that one would be placed after they decided a codename), the shorts a darker beige than her old ones with a black belt, fingerless golden gloved. Terra smirk at what lay a top everything: a Robin-like mask. Not hesitating a moment more, she quickly throws it on. Wondering how Robin exactly knew her sizes, she looks into the closest mirror for a second, laughing to herself. "The guys were right: the mask does make me feel cooler."

Minutes later, Terra arrived in the Titan's garage, where Robin was just then throwing a leg over his motorcycle's saddle. "Hey, would you look at that! You were right Rae the mask does make her look cool." He chuckled to his sister, as he slipped on his helmet. Raven, whom had been waiting for the blonde to arrive, simply crossed her arms and rolled hers, a tiny smile. And then Raven shot out her arms in Terra's direction. "You might feel a little chill…" The empath warned as her hands lit up with a black glow.

Before Terra could object to Raven's decision of teleportation, her body was eclipsed. Raven had been right-though it was a light, it felt cold around Terra's body. Within an instant, she opened her eyes to find Cyborg before her, matching strengths with her current opponent! Terra closed her eyes, as she focused on the beach surface below her feet. When she opened them again, she was rising out of the ground with what seemed like reversed quicksand. Terra smirked to herself as she locked onto her opponents back. She crossed her arms in an X fashion, the sand at Adonis's ankles creeping around them. Thrusting her golden lit hands to her side, Terra braced her footing to pull the heavily armored thug into the sand.

Cyborg, who had seen the blond out of the corner of his eye, jumped backwards a couple feet. Adonis with a confused look on his face- was he…shrinking? Before he could figure out what was happening, the villain was already tightly packed underneath the sand. "Remind me to never face you head on, Roxy." The mechanical man whistled low, as now Adonis was just a submerged head.

Terra shook her head, flicking her to reveal the rest of Adonis armor locked in a prison of sand. "I think you should leave the horrible puns to Rob- or at least BB," She replied, after leaning against their restrained opponent. Cyborg let out small chuckle, putting a hand to his heart chamber, "Ouch, what a sting. Was it really that bad?"

Before she could respond, Adonis hand ripped through the prison and wrapped around Terra's small frame. Chucking her behind him through the air and breaking his containment in one go, he cried out in anger: "I am ADONIS! I won't be defeated by some puny Titan and his ditsy backup!"

Only two words resonated with the Titans from this declaration. "Puny?" Cyborg's face was shadowed as he cracked his neck and knuckles, his right eye glaring red. Terra pushed herself up off the ground, a similar shadow on her face and glowing right eye, "Oh I'll show you ditzy, you muscle-bound idiot."

"Now as much as I wouldn't mind see you whoop this guy's ass, if the records are true about your Raven-worthy anger, then I'll just take it from here." A voice said, causing the blonde to look up to her right. Terra took the hand that was offered to her by the blue clad boy beside her. The boy was her age, about BB's height with shoulder length black hair and onyx colored eyes. His suit was blue and scaled, and complexion that of a tanned Asian.

Rolling out her wrist slowly, Terra answered his offer. "Thanks for the offer, handsome, but I'm not some little girl." "Never said you were," "Then why are looking down at me?" The boy chuckles, "Well you are pretty and short." Terra flushed, both embarrassed from the compliment and angered from the observation of her height! "S-shut up! I am not short….just vertically challenged…." The boy smirked as he turned out of his fighting stance to face the girl, looking down at her a bit from the height difference. "You were saying?" Terra crossed her arms and pouted.

While this little argument was going on, Adonis had started a charge toward the two heroes! Two yellow flashes zipped in between the duo, blasting the charge villain in the chest with enough force to cause him to stumble backwards. "Hey, fish-for-brains," Another voice rang out behind them, "Eyes off the blondie and on the baddie!"

Both Aqualad and Terra turned slightly, their hair standing up and crackling from the electricity that surged between their bodies. Bumblebee stood behind them, stingers in hand as she cocked her arm on her hip, a small smile on her lips. "Stop flirting, you two, and start fighting!" She bellowed, as she flew forward for close combat. Terra and Aqualad ruffled their heads, hairstyle falling back into place in an instant.


	10. Christmas Hiatus

**So here I am, bumping the story! Sorry to say, but I'm going to be on punishment till Christmas! ^^; I'll be writing plenty of course so expect me to be uploading like crazy come the New Year!**

**And if you haven't already check out my story Dove's Wing, Animals and Logan! Also if you on deviantart pay me a visit! Different site, different stories, same old bk00**


End file.
